Aria Montgomery
Aria Montgomery is one of the main characters in the Pretty Little Liars television series on ABC Family. She is portrayed by Lucy Hale. Biography Aria Montgomery was the artsy and alternative girl in Alison's clique prior to her disappearance, sporting pink streaks in her hair. Alison and Aria discovered Aria's father's affair with a college student, Meredith Sorenson, one afternoon while running away from the nerdy Mona Vanderwaal, and found him kissing Meredith in his car. Ever since, Alison used the affair to keep Aria in line, knowing Aria was asked to keep it a secret. Her constant teasing about the indiscretion led Aria to resent Alison. Shortly after Ali's disappearance, Aria moved to Iceland for a year, and came back, sans pink highlights, becoming more mature. She meets her future English teacher Ezra Fitz in a bar, hooking up with him, leading to an on-again off-again relationship throughout the series due to A's threats. Due to the loose connection she and Ali shared, she is not a frequent target of A, but is still forced to deal with the misfortunes A brings upon her (ruining her relationships, driving a wedge between her parents). She can be described as a kind and caring friend, always willing to protect them from any threats "A" has. She was kidnapped by "A"' while being escorted to prison in "Welcome to the Dollhouse". Physical Appearance Aria has a pale ivory complexion complimented her with round hazel eyes and plump lips. Her hair is dark and wavy and had pink highlights prior to Alison's disappearance. She has a petite frame and stands approximately at 5'2 ft, the shortest of her friends. As part of her punishment for not following his orders, Charles cut her hair short while keeping her prisoner in the dollhouse. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot The series begins with a flashback in a barn, where Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are having a sleepover. They are startled by their best friend and queen bee Alison, who frightens them by causing creaking noises outside the barn as a practical joke. The five girls gossip, drink and share secrets before falling asleep. When they awake, they realize that two of the girls are gone. Spencer then comes back telling them Alison is missing and that she heard a scream. One year later and Aria and her family have returned home to Rosewood after living in Iceland for her father's sabbatical. Aria still feels troubled over her best friend’s disappearance which concerns both her parents who encourage her to reconnect with her old friends. Aria sees through her dad's concerns, however, and reassures him that she is still keeping his secret. She drops her brother off at lacrosse practice and stops at a Bar and Grille. There, she meets a man named Ezra who mistakes her for a college girl and informs her that he will soon be starting a new teaching post. The two feel an instant connection and end up making-out in the bathroom. During a conversation with her father, we see a flashback of Aria and Alison catching her dad making out with another woman in the back of his car, a student. Aria begins to reunite with her old friends, mainly Emily, taking note of Mona and Hanna's transformations and the fact that all of her friends basically lost touch with each other after Alison's disappearance. Sitting down for English class, Aria discovers that Ezra is in fact her new English teacher, Mr. Fitz. After an awkward moment, Aria receives a text message from an unknown "A" which reads "Aria: Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -A." Aria attempts to continue her relationship with Ezra, but he rejects her telling by her everything has changed. This attitude doesn't last long though. During Alison's funeral, he finds her and won't let her say goodbye without one more kiss. Later that night, Aria passes by Maya's house and sees Spencer. Aria comments that she heard Hanna had been to the police station and wondered if Hanna talked about The Jenna Thing. Hanna arrives and says that she didn't because they made a promise. Aria meets up with Emily, Hanna and Spencer at the funeral, and they reveal that each has received a message from the mysterious "A." The police now reveal that the girls need questioning again as they are now looking at a murder case, before they each receive a text saying, "I'm still here, bitches. And I know everything. -A." |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3=